1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for providing improved maintenance of computing systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for providing improved support and maintenance functions for end user computer systems.
2. Background of Invention
There are many tasks associated with managing a computer system. Such tasks are required regardless of whether the computer system is a network of interconnected computers or a standalone computing system. Moreover, such tasks are required regardless of whether the computer system includes equipment associated with remote and wireless applications.
One of these tasks relates to repairs of lost, damaged, or modified files, which render the computer system in a state where it cannot achieve its purpose in the context of the organization for which it exists. Such repairs often require the application of additional software, a knowledgeable technician, or even a group of technicians to work on the computer system. Repairs and maintenance consume valuable resources, including online time, office resources, and human resources.
Alternative means for implementing repairs on computer systems, other than allocating technicians to the repair system, are often difficult to implement, costly and potentially destructive to user data. Known support and maintenance systems do not take into account changes to the computer system since its initial installation, its last period of maintenance, or changes to the system due to user, network, or peripheral initiated events.
Moreover, known software-based techniques for providing maintenance and repairs typically require the target operating system to be functioning, which may be impossible if, as is often the case, the target operating system is not functioning. In that situation, effecting repairs is very difficult. Also, if the target operating system was running when a problem occurred, files or data that needed to be repaired or updated might be locked, thus preventing maintenance. Another problem occurs when the target operating system requires the use of non-optimized methods of network and storage access. This would slow activities related to deployment, update, and repair.
Accordingly, there is a need for a product to address both existing and emerging challenges in the management of end user computing devices. More specifically, there is a need for a system and method that restores (self-repairs) a computer system in the event of software failure due to user error, introduction of virus, system crash, or other problem. The product should provide dramatic improvements for IT managers in terms of cost reduction and user satisfaction while allowing them to apply their efforts to more strategic and value-added initiatives by minimizing support calls and stabilizing their environment.